1. Field of Invention
The present invention is concerned with certain carbothioic acid-2-aminoalkylesters possessing mucolytic activity and is particularly concerned with benzene and substituted benzene and 2-thiophene-carbothioic acid-2-aminoalkylester acid salts in combatting and controlling mucus build-up in an animal exhibiting lung congestion and compositions for use as mucolytic agents.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art discloses synthesis of benzene carbothioic acid-2-aminoethylester hydrochloride, W. O. Foye et al, J. Pharm. Sci. 51 (2), 168-71 (1962) but there is no disclosure of mucolytic activity. Substitution on benzene has not been disclosed. The prior art discloses certain mucolytic agents such as N-acetyl-cysteine having a free sulfhydryl group, which group compounds of the present invention do not have. A. L. Sheffner, Ann. N.Y. Acad. Sci. 106, 298-310 (1963) established the use of gastric mucin mucoprotein as a test media in development of N-acetyl-L-cysteine as a mucolytic agent in the treatment of lung disease. A recent publication: "Pharmacokinetics of Oral Acetylcysteine" by Rodenstein, D., et al. describes effectiveness of orally administered acetylcysteine as a mucolytic agent in Clinical Pharmacokinetics 3: 247-254 (1978) ADIS PRESS 1978.